


Leggy Boy in a Big Sweater

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutesy, DO NOT TOUCH HIM, Emotions, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is my son, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Husbands, What-If, good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: They just really like each other, okay?OrKeith and Lance like each other, Lance wears a sweater Keith likes, a small ER visit, and love comes out of it





	Leggy Boy in a Big Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that when Keith really likes someone, he has word vomit
> 
> Headcanon that Lance is a blushy, blushy boi
> 
> Canon that Lance is perfect bye

"Put this on."

A folded piece of clothing was shoved at him. Lance looked at it dubiously. It was way too large to fit him.

"Why...?" He asked, taking the light gray sweater. It had a knit pattern but wasn't actually. "We have to be there in, like, ten minutes. We should've left five minutes ago. Let's go." He placed it on his bed, going to stand up only to be shoved back down by Hunk.

"Nope, take your shirt off," Hunk ordered, blocking Lance's room door. "This is important. Don't touch your hair and take out your contacts. Wear your glasses."

Lance was not a patient person.

"Move," He said sweetly, only for Hunk to sit on his legs. "Ow?!"

"Promise you'll put it on. That's all I'm asking, buddy. It's for a certain somebody."

After mumbling about a certain best friend, Lance flung his shirt on and put on the sweater when Hunk walked away.

"Why is it so big?" He asked as they walked to the nearby Tea Palace. It was his turn to pick the meet-up location, so of course he picked the place Pidge hated the most. "Was this on purpose?"

"Yup," Hunk nodded. "You look cute."

Lance cleared his throat, trying to hide the flustered expression he was making. He scrunched up his nose, "You know I hate that. The whole comments thing."

"You like when Keith does it," Hunk pointed out with a small smile. Lance glared at him, pushing his glasses up.

"Your point being?" He mumbled, having to pull up the hem of the sweater to put his hands in his pockets. "I like it because I like him. I like approval in general, ya know? But I want him to like me."

"Yeah, Lance," Hunk grinned at him; Lance returned the gesture. "You're aesthetic as heck right now."

"Are you gonna do the thing where you describe what I'm wearing as if other people can't use their eyes to see-"

"That big ol' sweater with those ripped white skinny jeans? Burgundy combat boots? Black rimmed glasses? Those piercings in your ear? That-"

"Jesus, shut up," Lance laughed, pushing at Hunk's arm as the tips of his ears turned red. It was a weakness he had; he blushed at the drop of a hat.

When they reached the shop, they were the last ones at the table.

"Sorry, guys!" Lance said, removing a hand to wave as they strolled over. He was getting odd looks and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He turned around and saw a smirking Hunk. "Did something happen?"

"That sweater is..." Keith trailed off. "New."

"Yeah!" Lance chirped, sitting next to him. Keith was very carefully avoiding looking at him. "It, uh, was a gift from Hunk."

"I didn't know you wear glasses, Lance," Allura said, interest showing in her features. "Why don't you wear them more often? They suit you."

"Really?" Lance asked, face flushing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith frown. "Thanks, I guess. I wear contacts out of habit."

"I thought your hair was straight," Shiro commented. He attempted to flag down a waiter. "I wasn't expecting curls."

"It obviously isn't and neither am I."

Various groans and laughs were heard from around the table. Lance turned to Keith and winked. He choked on his spit and pounded on his chest as he coughed.

"Nyma!" Lance called. The pretty albino turned and shot him a flirty smile; he did the same. "Ready to order our drinks, darling."

Keith huffed, "Must you flirt with everything that has two legs, Lance?"

"When was the last time you saw me actually flirt with someone, pretty boy?" Lance shot back with raised eyebrows. When Keith didn't respond, he nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly. Suck my-"

"Watch it," Shiro warned.

"I was just gonna say 'dick.'" Lance said flippantly. When Shiro scowled, Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Pidge just turned eighteen, she can handle some curse words."

"You look awfully  _adorable,_ Lance," Pidge said, fluttering her eyelashes with faux innocence. Thank the Gods she stopped wearing those disgusting glasses--not even used for her vision--and grew out that hideous hair cut.

Lance hissed--as if he were a cat--as across his cheekbones and nose turned an impressive maroon. "Stop."

"You're a very attractive person," Allura commented. She seemed sincere, which made it even worse.

"It's true," Shiro piped in. "Why don't you like compliments?"

Oh, look. More blushing with a sulking Keith.

"Because-" He managed to squeak out when Nyma chimed in.

"Lance! You look so cute!" She yelped. "Oh, my God. I could just snatch you up."

His lips wobbled as he hid his face in his hands. "Oh Lord have mercy on my soul," He whispered. Hunk slapped his back in a sympathetic manner. As the rest of the table ordered, Lance removed his palms from his face. The blush was finally gone.

"Lemme get uhh boneless macha and chai peach mix? With condensed milk instead of sugar, please." He said brightly, happy that the seasonal teas were back.

"That's not your usual," Keith casually said. His mouth snapped shut and he looked down as everybody stared at him. "Not like I'm particularly paying attention to your tea so I can make- what?"

There was an awkward silence before Nyma said, "Nothing else? Like a flan or something?"

"You racist."

"Ugh, no, I can't remember the name. The caramel coffee cake!"

"You got  _flan_ from  _coffee cake?"_

Nyma simply giggled and ruffled his hair. Lance groaned as he slapped her hand away. She walked towards the kitchen after repeating their orders.

"That was the worst meme  _ever,"_ Pidge sneered. "Like, really."

"Lemme get uhh boneless shut-the-fuck-up," Lance deadpanned. Pidge snickered.

"Nyma was right, you know. They all were," Keith said once he was sure no-one was listening. "You do look really good. Not like you don't usually look really good. But today you look cute instead of sexy- I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Keith laughed nervously.

Maybe he didn't notice Lance's rigid posture and how his entire face was a nice, cherry red color.

"Thank you?" Lance whimpered, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "But, please. Give me a break with this."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked. He did this unintentional pout when he was confused. "About you-"

"A-buh-buh-buh!" Lance shushed him. "Enough about  _moi._ Ever notice how cute  _you_ are, Keith? Huh? You selfish mother fucker."

"What?" Keith asked, indigo eyes widening as a flush spread across his cheeks. "You... uh?"

"I have eyes, Keith."

"Yes, but you're not wearing your glasses."

Lance shoved them on, mindful of the lenses. "I can see it."

"See what?"

"I can see what you're doing. I see it with my own two eyes."

"You can't... are you talking about you being attractive?"

"Stop it, my dude. See, you're trying to divert attention from yourself, when in reality, you're a cute little asshole," Lance said lowly; Pidge snorted.

"Cute little asshole, that's rich," She laughed. "Like, imagine an actually asshole with kitten ears and anime eyes and a nyan cat smile?"

Lance's eyes flickered to her. "Just how loudly was I speaking?"

"Klance," Shiro said, grinning. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura nodded in agreement.

"I ship it," Lance said solemnly. The group laughed, save for Keith.

"I'm confused," Keith said, that little pout coming out again.

"It's our ship name, dude," Lance supplied.

"What's a ship?"

"It's like when you want two people to be together. Ya know, since I like you? They're all like 'aw, I think they'd make a cute-"

"Pause!" Keith practically screamed in Lance's ear. He winced and covered his ears. "You like me?!"

"Please stop yelling," Shiro sighed.

"W-What? I'm talking hypotheticals, Keef." Lance lied, nervous chuckle added on as Nyma turned a corner.

"Alrighty, kiddies!" She began, five cups of tea balanced on her arms. One of them was iced. "A plain six-bag black tea for Pidge, light green tea with two scoops of honey and a strawberry cupcake for Allura, lemon and camomile with five spoonfuls of sugar for Shiro, cookie butter chai tea for Hunk, berry and banana boba tea from Keith, and a special mix tea with condensed milk for my boy Lance. All correct?"

As she served them, Lance made sure to avoid looking at Keith. That is, until he saw his tea.

"Dude," He muttered, staring at the thick straw sticking out of the plastic cup. "I've been meaning to try that."

"You want a taste?" Keith asked with a rare gentle smile. "I haven't put my mouth on the straw yet."

"You wouldn't mind?"

As soon as Keith shook his head, Lance ducked his head and took a gulp. He looked up at Keith, eyebrows pulling together as he saw his cheeks turning pink. He pulled back, swallowing the balls whole.

"It's kind of weird to swallow marbles but the tea is good," Lance said to himself. Hunk stared at him like he was a moron. "What?"

"You're supposed to chew the pearls, dude," Hunk sighed, shaking his head. His large hand cupped the handle of his tea protectively.

Lance blinked then smiled sheepishly. He turned to Keith with a charming grin. Keith was staring at his straw with a weird expression.

"Hey, pretty boy?" Lance asked; Keith's eyes snapped to him, his cheeks an even darker pink. "Can I try that again? I didn't ingest it properly."

Keith cleared his throat, though his voice still came out croaky. "Yeah, go ham."

He took another sip but didn't swallow, instead unlocking his phone and sending a message to Hunk. His friend checked it and deadpanned, pausing his conversation with Pidge.

"Chew while the tea is in your mouth, then swallow," Hunk said. He sounded long-suffering.

He probably was.

Lance did so and blanched as the flavor hit his tongue. He swallowed nonetheless.

That.

Was.

Disgusting.

"What the shit," He hissed, fanning at his tongue. The tea was so good! So fruity and fun and everything Lance was!

Those little balls are Satan.

Lance is sure of that.

He sipped his tea instead. That tapioca taste wouldn't leave his throat, though, and it started to weird him out. His stomach felt heavy and was churning, almost like the cold, thick liquid was mixing with the hot, thin tea.

"I'm gonna be sick," He moaned. Though his friends scoffed, he was being serious. "What's in those little balls?"

"Tapioca," Keith said, taking a large sip. He happily chewed on the Satan bubbles in his mouth. Lance froze.

"I'm allergic," He whispered right before his stomach lurched. "Oh no, oh no,  _oh no-"_

"Lance, what's wrong?" Hunk and Shiro asked at the same time.

He nearly heaved on the table as he pushed his chair out. His throat was becoming itchy already.

"Allergic to tapioca," He wheezed, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his EpiPen before rushing to the bathroom. 

He quickly shuffled his pants down to his knees before uncapping the pen and jabbing it into his thigh, watching as the purple liquid emptied in his leg. He had just pulled up his pants--still wheezing and neck puffy--when the whole group burst into the bathroom.

Lance blinked at all of the panicked questions before rushing into a stall and quickly ridding his stomach of his breakfast. He groaned as the questions kept coming, Keith's voice the loudest.

"Shut up," He muttered, knees on the floor and arms spread on each side of the toilet. He let his head roll to the side, resting it on his shoulder.

God, his friends are annoying.

* * *

Keith knew that being the loudest of the group wasn't the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"Shut up," Lance had croaked, voice scratchy. 

But he continued on, rapid fire questions shooting out of his mouth. As seconds passed, he saw Lance throwing him more and more annoyed glances in between heaves.

Hunk managed to squeeze into the stall and was rubbing small circles in his back. "What else are you allergic to?"

"Shh," Lance hushed him, closing his eyes. It had finally quieted down since Keith stopped yelling.

"Keith," Shiro said sternly. "Please go get some ginger tea."

"No," Lance moaned. "I'm good, I'm good. Hunk, move."

He weakly pushed Hunk out of the stall as he stumbled to his feet. The swelling had gone down and his breathing steadied.

"Let's go, I'm fine," He muttered. He covered his mouth as he slowly walked to the sink. As he washed out his mouth, a single thought swirled around in Keith's head.

_It's your fault._

"Keith," Lance said, hand clapped on his shoulder. "I know that face, 'kay? Stop blaming yourself. I should've asked what was in it. And please don't yell any more today, my head is killing me."

He didn't get to respond as everyone trickled out of the restroom, him at the back of the line.

They all sat in their original seats. Lance was looking marginally better as seconds ticked by.

"Sorry, guys," Lance muttered. "Your tea is all cold now." He peeked up as Keith from under his eyelashes with a small smile. "And yours isn't as cold."

"Lance, please," Allura scoffed. "What matters is your health."

"Yeah," Pidge said quietly. If anything, she seemed the most traumatized. "You're like a brother to me, don't do that shit again."

"What else are you allergic to?" Hunk asked. "And since when do you carry around an epinephrine pen?"

"Latex and cassava root," Lance said with a sigh. He looked tired. "Tapioca is made with cassava. I always carry one around, you just didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Shiro said, eyebrows pulled together. "You could've died, Lance."

Keith hicupped before covering his mouth. His eyes were wet.

"Hey," Lance said softly, putting his arms around Keith's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, man. Hug me back, this is awkward."

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's torso, sniffling. He was embarrassed for acting like this. Not even Lance's best friend was freaking out. Lance pulled away a bit to soon, grinning widely.

"Aw, you do care," Lance teased, bumping shoulders with Keith.

"Whatever," He muttered under his breath, staring at his lap.

"For real, though," Lance addressed the group. "I need to go to the hospital. Hunk and I didn't drive here."

"I'll drive you," Keith blurted as he gazed at Lance.

"But you drive a motorcycle, Keith," Hunk said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can take one of you," He murmured. "Lance has always wanted to ride it, right?"

Lance said something under his breath, just barely quiet enough so Keith didn't hear. Hunk did, though, and slapped Lance's bicep. "Lance, that was very inappropriate," He hissed.

Lance gave a little giggle, the one that made Keith's heart stutter in his chest. "Don't worry about what I wanna do, Hunk. Besides, he obviously didn't hear me."

Biting down his curiosity, Keith looked at Lance expectantly. "So?"

"I call shotgun," He said casually. Keith was about to correct him when Nyma came to the table.

"I thought you pulled a dine 'n' dash on me," She said lightly, smiling at Lance. He put a hand to his chest dramatically.

Keith hated Nyma for irrational reasons. For her being beautiful, her African features seamlessly weaving into her pale skin and hair. The pretty color of her eyes, ones that easily rivaled Keith's. Her hips, her body shape in general. Because she was all around Lance's type.

He didn't want to be a girl, don't get him wrong. He just wanted Lance's attention. 

"I almost died, racist," Lance tutted and shook his head. "Had an allergic reaction."

"Whoa, what?" Nyma said, eyes widening. He hated her voice. "How?"

"I tasted the tapioca in Keith's drink. Can't really have that," He waved it off. Nyma frowned.

"Drinks on the house, then," She said, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. He hated her delicate fingers. "Get out of here."

"You're a blessing," Lance grinned as he stood, placing a quick peck to her cheek. "See you later. Lead the way, Keith."

He could feel his teeth grinding hard enough for it to hurt. Lance had already explained that he had asked Nyma out once, got the hint, and he was no longer interested. He said that they were good friends. It shouldn't matter.

But it does.

 

"YEEEAH, BOYYYY!"

Lance screamed, holding Keith's waist tightly. His laughter was endearing and loud as he voiced his enjoyment.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING  _EVER!"_

Lance, being himself, continued to scream the entire ten minute ride. When they pulled to the parking lot of the ER, Lance was grinning ear to ear. Keith turned the motorcycle off, let Lance climb off first, then did the same.

Keith couldn't help but stare when Lance took the helmet off and shook his hair out like a puppy. His hair was thick, falling to frame his lightly flushed face in almost a majestic manner.

Lord, Keith loved Lance's hair. When he used to cut it short, it was almost always a disappointment. Then he grew it out in college, and the Gods knew girls were lining up by his door.

It was heavy and silky, soft curls falling like curtains and framing his ears. Even when he shook his hair out, trying to get rid of the helmet hair, it was still beautiful.

Cheeks quickly turning pink, Lance gave an awkward laugh and ran his hand through the top of his hair, down the middle. His cowlick naturally parted it to the left and it stayed there, perfectly tossled. 

Damn, Keith was in  _deep._

"Why are you staring?" Lance asked, looking at the ground. He scratched his jaw, the five o'clock shadow having Keith want to rub his cheek against it. "Is my helmet hair that bad?"

"No," Keith smiled sadly; feelings that weren't returned were not his idea of fun. "You're gorgeous."

"What?" Lance turned a brilliant shade of red velvet.

"What?"

"You just-"

"I meant your hair! Yeah, it's so full and, uh, pretty. Like you?"

"Oh, my God," Lance shoved the helmet at Keith and began to walk towards the emergency door entrance. Keith quickly secured the helmet and jogged over to him.

"Your voice is pretty, too," Keith mentally cursed himself. He just couldn't control it.

"Stop," Lance mewled, crossing his arms. Keith stopped dead in his tracks.

That sound should be illegal. His rough voice from screaming and the oddly deep whimper had little Keith twitching.

"Keith? Why'd you stop?" Lance asked, looking over his shoulder. Like a cliché movie, the wind picked up and had his hair whipping to the side like gentle waves.

"Nothing," Keith's voice cracked as he continued walking. He saw Shiro's and Allura's cars pulling up. "Thought I saw something."

Lance smiled lazily and Keith blushed, looking away. "Was it my beautiful face?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "No, you narcissist."

"Narcissus ain't got anything on me," Lance joked, sticking his tongue out at Keith. "I don't know, man, getting a flower named after you is pretty lit. I can't find any version with an actual daffodil. Like, a flower that stares down? Trying to see its reflection? Wowie, that'd be really cool.

"Alas, that's just a bit of mythology. I wish I'd turn into a water lily. I could be a son of Poseidon so great that it was named after me." Lance rambled, a distant look in his eyes. "Calliandra, that's what you would be. Since you're like a cute little ball of fire. No, a moonflower! They're gorgeous, believe me. So delicate with winter but so... lovely in the heat. They're pale like you, too! And they can close up at night like you with emotions sometimes. Look, I'll show you a picture." 

Lance pulled out his phone as they walked into the cold hospital. He was completely oblivious to a red Keith, his entire body flushing. Keith's heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. Lance didn't even  _know_ that he was being so sweet.

As they waited in line, Lance grinned and showed Keith the flower. God damn it, the flower really was incredible.

"You're comparing me to that?" Keith said softly. Lance blushed and chuckled as he stared at the ground.

"Well, yeah," Lance said. "I think it suits you."

"I don't know a lot about flowers, but," Keith cleared his throat. "I think you would be a water Hawthorn. My last foster mother had a water garden.

"They, uh, smell good. I always thought they were pretty. One of the most attractive flowers. I know you're not small, but you're long. You smell good, too. And you're a lot of... things. You flourish in the water, like to spread your personality. I think it's... fantastic." Keith finished, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't dare to look up. "I know I'm not poetic or anything, but-"

Lance let out a small sound and Keith looked up in alarm. Both of his hands were clasped over his mouth and, as per usual, Lance was blushing.

"Awww!"

Lance tensed, shoulders going back and spine straight as he slowly turned to look behind him. Keith turned much faster, letting out an uncharacteristic squeak when Pidge snapped a picture.

Along with Hunk, Shiro, and Allura.

"No!" Lance groaned, grabbing at their phones. He managed to claim Pidge's--she kicked him in the shin and he shamelessly kneed her in the gut--but everyone else protected their own. "Guys, come on!"

"You look so freaking... what's a synonym for adorable?" Shiro said.

"Kawaii," Pidge supplied, pushing at Lance's slim hips in an attempt to get the phone back. Lance held it above his head.

"We were just saying what flower we would be and why!" Lance pouted and crossed his arms. Pidge took the opportunity to take her phone back. "Just innocent stuff."

Hunk raised an eyebrow at Lance with a small smirk. Lance glared back at him, almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

"I need an ice pack," Keith muttered and Lance smiled shyly at him. Keith was baking in his own skin. "Maybe just stick myself in a freezer."

Someone cleared their throat and the group turned to find a young man behind a desk. The dude looked higher than a kite.

"Whoa, hey, Lance," The man greeted. "You here for a fever? 'Cause you're lookin' pretty hot."

"Rolo, I don't-" Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Keith was amazed by the fact that Lance could turn even more red. "You mean sick, right?"

"No."

"Fuck off," Lance laughed, shoulders relaxing. "I just need a check-in with Plaxum. Had a reaction."

"Yeah, no problem," Rolo said. "I'll buzz you in. She's in her office."

"Thanks," Lance fist-bumped Rolo as he walked past the desk into the spaces for the rooms. Except for Keith, everyone greeted each other.

Rolo addressed Keith with curious eyes. "And who are you?"

"'M Keith," He held his hand out. Rolo took his hand but didn't shake it, instead rolling the pad of his thumb over the leather of his gloves. "Uh?"

"Not to be forward, Keith, but," Rolo let go and wrote something on paper before ripping it off of a clipboard. "You're quite attractive. Call me sometime."

Keith took the number numbly. Maybe in another lifetime he would've found Rolo attractive. But in all reality, Lance was better looking.

It took thirty minutes for Lance to come back out, small grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder and waved. Rolo was giving Keith queer looks. Not in a bad way, but also not pleasantly. A mindful, calculating stare.

Lance strolled over to him, sweater lifted so he could put his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

"What did they say?" Keith asked, crumbling the paper in his hand with a tight smile. He heard Rolo snicker along with Hunk with he let it fall to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Lance beamed at Keith and he felt himself flush. "Just gotta stay hydrated for a while. She gave me another prescription."

"Cool," Shiro was smirking. Keith squinted at him as they all made their way into the parking lot. "Glad you're all right."

"Keith got a phone number," Pidge said lightly. Lance stopped suddenly, turning to Pidge with a completely fake smile.

"Oh, really?" He laughed harshly. Keith's eyes widened. "Whose is it?"

"Rolo's," Hunk chuckled.

"I keep telling that asshole to stop trying to fuck the people I like, I swear to God!" Lance hissed, walking faster towards Keith's motorcycle. "Like, seriously? I'm possessive as fuck and he really did that shit. Holy cheese, if Keith was mine I'd blow a fucking gasket. Mine, okay? He's mine. I called dibs like fucking years ago. Mullet won't freaking take the hint. I stopped flirting with everyone, for fuck's sake!"

"What?" Keith breathed, face flushing probably the heaviest it ever had. "You... what?"

Lance groaned and threw his hands out to the side, turning on his heel. "Really? Yes, Keith! You've been enlightened! You have no idea-" He put his fist to his mouth and screamed. His face was pink. "I've never been so sexually frustrated in my entire life!

"I'm not trying to be a cocky asshole, but I have my pick of women! Why do you think I don't have a girlfriend slash boyfriend?"

"You like me," Keith said dumbly. Lance laughed hysterically.

"I've seen the Gods," He ran a hand through his hair. "You have  _no idea_ what I want to do to you," Lance stalked towards Keith. Shiro placed a hand on both of their chests to push them away and Keith could understand why; Lance looked like he was going to attack him. "Shiro, move."

"Trust me, I know what Lance wants to do. In explicit detail," Hunk muttered.

"Wait," Shiro said. "Let's, uh, calm down."

"Calm down?! I'm perfectly calm! How dare- I am  _serene!"_

"I like you, too," Keith said quietly. "A lot." 

They made eye contact and Lance blushed in overabundance, a wild look taking over his features. He could absently hear Pidge laughing, Hunk repeatedly saying 'yes!', and the shutter of a camera.

 _"Move!"_ Lance roared and Shiro backed up, hands raised in defense. Lance took deep, rapid breaths and let out a small laugh before roughly gripping the sides of Keith's face and pulling him forward.

The kiss wasn't perfect, the urgency in Lance making their teeth clash together. Lance tilted his head, yanked on his hair just right, and nipped at his lip. Keith was unaware of the lewd noises he was making.

Lance pushed away with a huff, no redness to his cheeks. 

"We're going to do  _things,_ Keith. My place, let's go," He said curtly, walking back towards the motorcycle at a leisurely pace.

"He doesn't give a damn, does he?" Allura said, placing her hands on her hips. "He's going to wreck Keith."

"Allura!" Shiro gasped. "You're so right."

"Keith, I know you probably wanna top but it's not happening. I've heard the girls and guys before. He's a top," Hunk said, shaking his head.

"You won't be able to walk for days; the man is determined," Pidge giggled.

Keith swallowed before nodding, walking towards Lance. The dude looked like a model in the afternoon light.

"Shouldn't we wait until evening? So-"

"Hell no. Now."

 

Keith decided that he liked being the little spoon. Having Lance pressed against his back was a pleasant feeling.

He also came to the conclusion that being a bottom is  _awesome._

"You could have died today," Keith whispered. Lance tightened his hold around his waist.

"That's why I didn't care," he whispered back. His breath tickled the back of his neck. "How do you feel?"

"Like I can't walk," Keith sighed. He turned to face Lance. "You have a great amount of stamina."

"And you come like a virgin," Lance smiled, something lighting up his face akin to Adonis. "So sensitive. Just on and on."

"Ever think maybe you just know what you're doing?"

"I know I do, but still."

"I can't believe you swallow," Keith giggled, closing his eyes. "Unexpected."

"You need to eat sweeter foods," Lance muttered, kissing Keith's neck. "And cinnamon. That was too salty for me. But spitters are quitters." His teeth dragged against Keith's collar bone.

"Please don't tell me."

"Are you that sore?"

"Six times. Six."

"Let's go for seven."

 

Lance was really possessive. He was not joking.

There were other instances, many, but it was always jarring how far he would go.

A random guy was flirting with Keith. Not enough to make him uncomfortable but enough for Keith to try to shut him down. Lance had entered the café and immediately stalked over to them.

He honestly had no shame.

He grabbed Keith's ass and made out with him until everything else became a blur. Then he spun Keith around to face the guy again as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

"Sorry, he's absolutely taken," He drawled. "No means no, sweetheart." Lance smiled sweetly. " _Con mucho gusto cortaré tu polla si alguna vez hablas con Keith otra vez. ¿Todo bien?"_

The man smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Sorry." He began to walk away.

"Yeah. Bye," Keith said, humming as Lance placed an open mouthed kiss under his ear. "Babe, we're in public."

"Let them watch," He breathed, hands dipping a little lower. Keith scowled even as be shivered happily and slapped Lance's hand.

"Too kinky," He admonished. He leaned his head back to rest against Lance's shoulder. "Maybe one day."

"That'd be nice," He whispered, nuzzling Keith's hair before pulling away. "Are you sure not today? Maybe right now?"

"Nah, you can wait. It's amazing that you haven't lost all the sexual attraction after so long. Still can't keep your hands off of me," Keith smiled, playing with the shining ring on his finger.

"How could I?" Lance laughed, grabbing Keith's hand. "You're beautiful."

Keith looked down, a rosey pink flush on his cheeks. "Well, you're enchanting." 

He was happy Lance still blushed easily.

"Keith?" The barista called, sliding the black coffee towards him along with a bubble tea--made with juice instead of tapioca because Lance loves to kiss his husband.

"It's the color of my soul," Lance sighed as he took a long sip of the coffee. Keith glared at him.

"You're gonna burn your tongue off like that," He said. "Your soul is the color of the rainbow, Lance. That's black."

"You don't know my life," Lance scoffed, dragging Keith out of the café. "Come, now, sugar lump. We're gonna miss our flight."

"Can you believe Matt's getting married to Shiro? Like, are we all gay?" Keith wondered aloud.

"No, Hunk has Shay. Pidge met that chick... what's her name? Slav?"

"You gotta stop calling Slav a girl."

"Well, he acts like a little bitch-"

"Lance!"

"Alright, fine. I love you, Mr. McClain."

"And I love  _you,_ Mr. McClain."

**Author's Note:**

> Lance said, "I've always wanted to ride you." When Keith couldn't hear.
> 
> I did this instead of update my chapters, I'm trash.
> 
> Guess what. I like comments. They nice.


End file.
